


Soul mate connection

by KristinaR415



Series: Soul mate connection [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, mentions of anal fingering and wanking, soulmate dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristinaR415/pseuds/KristinaR415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's had dreams of soul mates for years, he sees them meet and faints. His friends Niall and Niall's boyfriend Liam, wants him to find his own soul mate, and he does eventually...  (Zayn doesn't appear in the beginning, but he'll be there later on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul mate connection

A young couple walked by Harry and he could immediately see that they weren't soul mates. He always knew something like that. It's a gift of his. He's always hated it, because every time someone dreams about their soul mates, he does too. Every time soul mates meet, he feels dizzy at first, then he feels sick and then a shock goes through him and he faints. It mostly happens when he's at home, but a few times, he's tried it in school and everyone thought he was sleeping in class.

He loves to see them meet, because that's what he does every time they do, and that's the good thing about it, he gets to see all those couples meet and fall in love.

Harry always liked driving to school; the view was always good when he got on his bike and rode there with the wind in his curls. His curls were like his signature, everyone knew him just by seeing the curls. He got off the bike and went off to the school's front door, of course after locking his bike. He opened the door and immediately saw a head of blond hair run towards his boyfriend, which by the way Harry had seen in his dreams and had felt when they met. Every time is as painful as the first. He never forgot the pain of the very first time. He was 12, young and unaware of soul mates. He had no idea of the bond and love between soul mates. He had no idea that they existed before he dreamt about a boy and girl, but like two pictures beside each other, except it was dreams and one was the girl's dream of the boy and the other way around. When they met each other, he was lying in his bed and talking to his best friend Niall, he suddenly felt dizzy, ill and then he just fainted, while he saw them meet, he smiled, before he lost consciousness. He always saw them meet right before he went unconscious.

Niall had been his best friend for years and he was worried when Harry suddenly went silent under their phone conversation. Niall ran as fast as he could to Harry's house, knocked on the door like his life depended on it, and when the door finally got opened by Harry's mother, he ran upstairs and tried to wake Harry up. Harry awoke soon after and told his story, then Niall told him his and they talked until dinner time, where Niall went home.

Harry went past them and tapped Niall on the shoulder when he went past him. Niall spun a whole round around himself to find the guilty. Harry laughed and Niall heard, so he knew it was Harry. Harry always gave himself up, when he had done something like that. Harry hurried to class, but Niall got him on the ground. Harry was lying on the floor with Niall on top of him; truth be told, Harry was lying comfortably and hadn't had any sleep the last few nights, because of another couple, who had yet to find each other and Harry knew they were bound to meet very soon. Niall got up and helped Harry stand up, but Harry almost fell again. Niall and Liam were both quick and took a hold of an arm each before he hit the floor. "Is something wrong Harry?" Niall asked, "I feel dizzy and ..." Harry coughed and saw the newest couple meet, he knew he was going to faint soon "Niall, Liam, keep me standing please" Harry said, "what is he talking about?" Liam asked as Harry went limp in their grip "he just saw someone find their soul mate, like he saw us and many before" Niall answered. Liam nodded and they took Harry to the nearest toilet where they sat him on the floor up a wall. "How long has this been going on?" Liam asked, "since he was 12, soooo about 6 years" Niall answered. Harry had always hated that Niall knew, but he also knew that the best thing was before he fainted; where he saw the couple meet and fall in love, just like he saw Niall and Liam. Niall was grateful for the soul mates because he had no idea how to function without Liam and didn't know how he did it before he met Liam. Liam had just always been there somehow.

Harry stirred and awoke with tired and bloodshot eyes. Niall thought he needed sleep and why hadn't Harry seen his own soul mate yet? Harry needed love and his family and friends weren't enough anymore. He needed more, and more he would get, but with time. "Are you okay?" asked Niall "as okay as you can be, when you only slept about 4 hours last night and on top of all, just felt ill and fainted right in the middle of the school hall" answered Harry. Wow, only 4 hours, he really needed sleep. "Does your mum know about your ‘gift'?" asked Liam "no, but she knows something' wrong, mother’s intuition apparently. She knows I don't sleep much and she wants me to start dating again, but what does it help, when I don't want to and just want to meet my soul mate, but first I have to have those stupid dreams I've already seen a thousand versions of. It's just so frustrating and I don't even know why I have this ‘gift'" Harry even made the quotation marks when he said ‘gift'. "I know you want to meet your own soul mate, but just look at how many couples you've seen meet and also dreamed about with them, it may take a bit pain, but you give so much joy, so don't you think the pain's worth it?" asked Niall "of course it's worth it, but in the end you can't really enjoy others happiness if you're not happy yourself" answered Harry "that's a lot of wisdom for an 18-year-old" Liam said "Harry has always been wiser for his age, his soul age is probably in the twenties or thirties". Harry had always behaved older than his actual age. "Hey!" Harry said offended. "Harry, I just want you to be happy and find your own soul mate, I want to see you smile more and see those adorable dimples of yours" "I want to be happy too, but first I have to dream about the boy (Harry's gay and everyone knows), and by the way, my mom met her soul mate last week and I'm meeting him and his 20-year-old son this Friday" Harry said. "Ohhh, that's why you fainted last weekend, when we were out shopping" said Niall "yes, and it was so perfect and I was happy for her, but it was hard not to tell her she met her soul mate" "we better get to class soon" said Liam "ok, see you after school" said Harry and went to English.

After school, Harry rode home on his bike and enjoyed the wind in his curls and the way it flew onto his bandana and didn't make it to his face. He stopped in front of his house and left his bike in the driveway, so his mum would have to work to park there. He likes to tease his mum a lot. Many think that he's very mature for his age, but his still childish. He walks inside and plops down on the couch and turns on the television.

_Harry's walking down a street, holding a boy's hand. Harry smiles a dimply smile at the boy and the boy smiles back, crinkles by his eyes. Harry says something to him and it's not even funny, but the boy laughs and Harry knows where the crinkles come from; the boy laughs a lot even of things that are not funny. Harry has no idea who the boy is and there are only this one dream and not two. Harry thinks the boy's sort of beautiful and adorable and he doesn't even know the damn boy. The boy says something and Harry loves his voice already. He just met the boy and he thinks he's falling in love._

He wakes up with a start and looks around the room; it's his bedroom and the last thing he remembers is lying on the couch and watching television. Niall must have come over and found him sleeping on the couch and carried him to bed because of his mother, sure enough, isn't strong enough to carry him. He remembered the dream. He finally dreamt of his soul mate and it was about damn time and he can't get the boy out of his head; he's so beautiful and... Not... So... I give up, I can't find any words to describe him except angel; he's an angel.

Harry leaned against Niall's locker "guess who I dreamt about last night" said Harry, smiling, dimples showing "another damn couple that's gonna meet and make you more jealous than you already are?" answered Niall "nope, my soul mate, a boy and may I add stunningly beautiful and angelic" Niall squealed, he actually squealed and Harry just stood there with his mouth open gape. "Tell me all about it, you lucky bastard," said Niall. Harry snapped out of it and answered "well, in my dream we were holding hands while walking and talking. He smiled and laughed and the things I said weren't even funny. He has crinkles, crinkles by his eyes Niall, crinkles!!" "Whoa, woah, woah, I know you like crinkles and you said he laughed at something you said that wasn't funny?" Harry nodded "that boy's gone for you already. No one laughs at your jokes unless they like you" "that may be true, but... Hey!!" Harry said, but suddenly remembered what Niall said and got offended. Harry crossed his arms and went mad to class.

He walked out of the day's last class and there stood Niall, an apologising look on his face. Harry just went past him, like he was thin air. "Harry, please don't be like that, you know you have a bad humour and it's so bad that you can't do anything other than laugh at it. I'm sorry if I said anything wrong" Niall said and Harry turned around and sighed. "You didn't say anything wrong; I'm just too much of a girl to take it like it's nothing," Harry said and turned again. He was thinking of his soul mate and tomorrow when his mum's boyfriend and his son would visit. When would he meet his soul mate?

That night Harry went to sleep in his bed, not the couch this time and Harry could actually feel that he had slept on the couch a few hours or something because his neck hurts. He went to sleep and the boy showed up immediately, but not like Harry expected.

_The boy rang the bell and Harry opened the door; there he was, standing in all his beautiful glory. The boy walked past Harry and Harry closed the door. The boy took Harry's hand and introduced himself "I'm Louis", Harry just stood there, stunned, no one had ever told their names in these dreams, they did it when they met, but this boy wanted Harry to know his name before they met. "I'm Harry," he said and their eyes locked. Louis' eyes were a beautiful blue, with a grey and green tint to it. Harry snapped out of it and let his hand fall to his side. "Would you like to sit down?" Harry asked and gestured towards the couch "I'd love to" the bo-Louis answered. Louis sat down and Harry plopped down next to him. Louis made an unsatisfied noise and clapped his lap. Harry got up and plopped back down, but in Louis' lap, hands thrown around his neck and face towards him; legs lying on each side of Louis. Louis made a satisfied noise and Harry sat there with his cheeks burning red. "Why are you blushing?" Louis asked and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. Harry closed his eyes and exhaled unevenly "we just met and I don't know more about you than your name" "then ask, we have all night" "okay, how old are you?" asked Harry "20, you?" "18 and when's your birthday?" "Christmas Eve, yours?" "1st of February. Really Christmas eve?" "Yeah, less presents, because it's the same day as Christmas, plus I have 5 sisters, so..." Louis trailed off. "Isn't it really crowded to be that many in the same house?" "No, you get used to it, so do you have any siblings?" "Yeah, an older sister named Gemma. Where are your parents?" "Well, my biological dad stayed in Doncaster, when my mum, her fiancée, my sisters and I moved to London. Where's yours?" "Same deal as you, dad stayed behind in Homes Chapel when my parents got divorced and me and mum moved to London. He later moved on to another city I don't know and don't want to know, haven't talked to him the last two years and don't want to" "well, that's just sad, but I didn't have any contact with my biological dad either until a few years ago. What's your favourite colour?" "Orange and blue, yours?" "Red"._

_Harry was nuzzling into Louis' neck and kissed the skin there, so Louis let out a quiet moan. Harry could feel Louis getting hard, but he didn't care, he even loved the feeling of the boner nudging on his thigh. He kissed down Louis' neck and sucked a mark when he knew he had found the soft spot; it was near his collarbone. Louis kissed Harry's neck too and Harry could feel himself grow in his boxers and skinny jeans, which by the way got impossibly tighter by the second. Harry moaned when Louis found the spot right below his ear and Louis sucked a love bite there. They locked eyes and their faces got closer; both leaning in for a kiss._

Harry fell out of his bed and hit his head on his nightstand, he felt a rush of nausea hit him. "Damn, and I just woke up, I can feel this isn't gonna be my day, plus my morning boner isn't fully the result of a good wet dream, it's because of my fucking soul mate, who had to find the spot and..." he murmured and trailed off, because he found a mirror and saw the love bite right below his left ear, but it had been a dream, nothing more, it shouldn't be more. It seemed like the dream was real, but it wasn't. Harry remembered falling asleep, then the dream about Louis, that seemed too real to be a dream, but was only that, a dream, nothing more.

Harry hurried to school because he got up late and was getting late for his first class of the day; history, with Mrs Summers, she's a right bitch when you come late to her classes, so Harry's about to get a rebuke. He's still feeling sick and nauseated and his boner wouldn't go down this morning, not even a wank was satisfying enough, so he had to call for desperate measures; fingering. He's still surprised when he came untouched with 2 fingers buried inside of him and if he did touch his manhood, he didn't think it would've helped. That never happened to him before, he had fingered himself before, but never came untouched and never had he had problems with his dick, he could always get off with a nice wank, but something's changed.

He's still running down the empty hallways and sees that he's a quarter too late to class; he's dead. He ran the last few doors and stopped in front of the history classroom. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in," said Mrs Summers. Harry slowly pulled the handle down and walked in. "Sorry that I'm late," Harry said in a timid voice "nice of you to come Mr Styles, just sit down" Harry walked to his seat and sat down. He was quiet the rest of the class and the rest of the day, because he felt ill and dizzy and he couldn't stop thinking about his soul mate dream last night, it was so real and that's the first ever to feel like that, every other dream hadn't felt real, you could feel they were dreams.

He got home and was immediately attacked by his mum, asking him to put on some nicer clothes "what about I just strip till I'm in my boxers that would give a good impression" Harry said and left his mother stunned behind and went upstairs to think about Louis some more. Harry began to feel ill at those thoughts. Do other people know of soul mates? He thought. Or do they just think it was déjà vu when they met the person they had dreamed about? Harry didn't know and honestly didn't care. Suddenly Harry heard the bell ring from downstairs and his mum yell: "Harry! Honey! Can you get the door, it may be Robin and his son!" she yelled from the kitchen and Harry knew she was in the kitchen to make dinner. But he was all the way upstairs, so why should he go get the door, well only because his mum is busy cooking or other things.

Harry got up from his bed and went downstairs on his long dangly and wobbly legs because he was feeling more ill by the second and the closer he got to the door, the more ill he felt. "Yes, I'm coming! Geez, relax a bit will you" Harry yelled and murmured the last part. He opened the door and was met by a man his mum's age (the one he saw meet his mum in the soul mate dream). He didn't look further, but he felt dizzier and held onto the door for support. The man, Robin, Harry remembered, held out his hand and Harry took it with one of his own. "Harry," he said and the man smiled "I know, I'm Robin" "I know," Harry said and closed the door when the one behind Robin got in. Harry looked up and his breath caught in his throat; Louis. Louis, his soul mate was standing right in front of him, alive and more beautiful than in his dreams. Louis held out his hand of pure courtesy because of course he already knew Harry's name, he just didn't want to freak his dad out "Louis" Harry shook his hand "Harry". Harry marvelled in the softness and warmth of Louis' hand. They held each other's hands a few second too long, but no one noticed. They both let go and Harry went to stand beside the couch and held onto it for support. "You can sit down on the couch and wait for my mum, while I go upstairs to finish something," Harry said and turned, but didn't make it that far, before he lost consciousness and fell hard, face-first onto the floor. He just lied there as long as he was; all limbs and long. Louis rushed to his side and turned him around. He cradled Harry's head in his lap and hands. He caressed his cheek and hair. His dad was standing in the background, surprised that his son ran that fast to Harry's side and the way he was holding Harry. The way he was holding him didn't really surprise him, he knew his son's sexuality, but it was the fact that they just met Harry two minutes ago.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and was met by Louis' eyes and neither of them knew who took the first step or if they did it at the same time, but suddenly they were kissing and they completely ignored their surroundings. Harry snaked his hands around Louis' neck and pulled him closer. Louis licked Harry's lips and Harry willingly opened his mouth. They knew their parents were watching, but they didn't care. They didn't stop till they needed air. Louis pecked Harry one last time and removed Harry's hands, then stood up without letting go of Harry's hands. Louis pulled Harry to his feet and Harry fell right into his arms because he wasn't fully conscious yet. "What was that?" asked Robin cautiously "well, father, that's called a kiss" Louis answered and Harry blushed at that. Harry hid his face in the crook of Louis's neck. "I know that, but why did you kiss?" asked Robin, Harry sighed and looked up at his mother. He smiled and took a deep breath, but still held onto Louis and Louis also held onto Harry, because he knew Harry was gonna say something frightening and important. "Since I was 12, I've dreamt in double; I see two people's dreams of each other. The people's dreams I see, are soul mates. I dream of them and I get ill and dizzy up to their meeting; when they meet I see it and then I faint. I've lived through that for 6 years and that's why I'm so irritated and tired all the time. I've always wanted to find my own, like you, Gemma, Niall and Liam and so many others have. I just wanted to be happy. A few nights ago, I dreamt of him, my soul mate, he was beautiful and I liked him the minute I saw him; I couldn't stop thinking about him. Last night I dreamt of him again, but it was so real and so different from all the other dreams, maybe it's because it's my own dream this time (Harry wondered aloud). I could feel his touch and when we met in the dream, we first introduced ourselves and then we talked; we had a conversation, where we got to know each other. I knew exactly who Louis was when I saw him a few minutes ago. I finally got him, my soul mate" Harry and Louis were crying by now and their parents were just standing there stunned and speechless. Harry and Louis locked eyes "is it okay to say that I love you?" Louis asked "yes" Harry answered, out of breath "I love you Harry, the minute I laid my eyes on you in my dream" "I love you too, from the minute I saw you in my dream. You changed me with those dreams, I've never smiled that much in years" said Harry "well, you should, because I happen to like dimples" Louis smiled, so his crinkles were showing and Harry smiled too, dimples showing. "You have to smile a lot too because I happen to like crinkles, especially those by the eyes, like yours" he laid his finger in the crinkle and then moved his arms behind Louis' neck. One-minute Louis was looking at Harry and the next he was kissing him again and wrapping his arms around his waist.


End file.
